


Promises To Keep

by brentdax



Series: Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing Entries [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Camping Trip From Hell, Double Drabble, Dumbledore's Army, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brentdax/pseuds/brentdax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione fights off nostalgia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> This double drabble was my seventh entry in round two of the [Hermione Last Drabble Writer Standing](http://hermione-ldws.livejournal.com/) contest, which I ultimately took second place in. The prompt for this round was:
> 
> "Incorporate [ _Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening_ by Robert Frost] into your drabble however you like. Use the same title, use one of the lines, or just be inspired by it."

“Ouch!”

She groped through her pocket for whatever had suddenly heated up within. Her fingers brushed warm metal and she fished out a gold Galleon.

“Oh, of course...” It was her D.A. coin. Even as she watched, the numbers shifted: “9710201900.” A meeting on October 20th.

And just like that, she realized how much she missed it.

Hogwarts had become her second home. The beautiful vaulting, the intricate paintings and carvings, the comfortable common room, the vast library, had long since seduced her. She’d had some doubts when she first left home, but by the time she came back for Christmas she knew she belonged in the wizarding world--and Hogwarts was the reason.

To be back in those halls, sneaking around, defying the Death Eaters every day...it was a tempting proposition. Less important than what she and Harry and Ron were doing, but infinitely more satisfying than having the watch on a chilly night...

“But I have promises to keep.” She couldn’t leave her friends; she wouldn’t leave them. Not even for a very slightly lesser cause.

So she dropped the coin back in her pocket and settled down again.

“Still hours to go before I sleep.”


End file.
